Tsuna or Yoshi?
by froge103
Summary: What if Tsuna had another personality in his mind? What if this other personality was out for blood and didn't care who it came from? Tsuna not wanting to hurt anyone else, goes to Hibari Kyoya for help in order to stop his other half. MutiplePersonality!Tsuna 1827 Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 ** _Italics/Bold=Flashback_**

"Normal"=Talking

This is just something I thought of. Please tell me if I should continue it.

* * *

~~~Tsuna's POV~~

I was in the middle of history class when I felt it. _Oh no, why is he waking up here and now?_ I could feel my panic beginning to rise. I raised my hand and tried to patiently wait for the teacher to call on me. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to call on me, I stood up and ran out the door, shouting that I have a stomach ache.

I immediately ran in the opposite direction of the nurses' office. I kept running until I was at the head prefects office. I opened the door without knocking and almost got hit in the head with a tonfa. I barely managed to dodge by throwing myself to the floor to my right.

I was catching my breath when the head prefect, Hibari Kyoya, approached me and stopped just short of touching my face. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" I looked up when he said this and remembering why I came here, I started to panic again. "He's starting to appear again, Kyouya-San! What do I do?!" I all, but shrieked.

His eyes narrowed as soon as he heard this and he immediately went to retrieve his tonfa from where it was embedded in the wall across from the door.

As soon as he returned, he said, "How long?" "A-a few minutes at most. I-I don't know how long I can h-hold him. Please, don't let him kill anyone else, Kyoya-San!" I said with desperation in my voice and tears in my eyes.

Kyoya kneled down in front of me and said, "Don't worry. I will stop him no matter what." His determination helped me to calm down. I stood up and walked over to the picture on the wall opposite to where we were. When I reached the picture, I placed my hand on the top of the frame and clicked a button hidden in the framework.

I stepped back and waited will the part of the wall that the picture was on moved forward and slide to the side in order to reveal the entrance to a room with nothing but a chair. I walked inside and sat in the chair.

When I sat down, Kyoya, who had followed me into the room, started to restrain my limbs with the restraints that were attached to the chair.

I stiffened as I began to feel my consciousness fade. Kyoya must have seen my stiffening because he started restraining me faster.

When he finished putting the restraints on, he walked back to the opening in the wall and shut it by pressing the button on the wall next to it. He walked back to stand in front of me once the wall closed.

My vision was beginning to blur, so I swallowed the panic rising in my throat and mouthed 'see you later'. My vision completely blacked out after that and I went limp.

* * *

~~~Kyoya's POV~~~

When Tsuna's body went limp, my grip on my tonfas tightened. Tsuna's body began moving again after a few seconds, although, I knew that the one in control wasn't Tsuna. "Hello, Yoshi. I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but it really isn't."

I said to the newly identified Yoshi. He looked up with his usual lazy look complete with half lidded eyes and a lazy smile. "Kyo-Chan, what a pleasant surprise." He said in a condescending voice.

"Why did you appear, Yoshi?" "Isn't it obvious? I came to have some fun and I won't let you stop me this time." I could see the insanity in his eyes. "I won't let you do that." I said. He sneered and replied with,

"What, because you promised my other half that? Why don't you just join me already, I promise we can have a lot of fun." He said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. I sighed and didn't deem the question worthy of an answer. _This is going to be a long wait._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 ** _Italics/Bold=Flashback_**

"Normal"=Talking

* * *

~~~Kyoya's POV~~~

Three hours had passed since Yoshi appeared and I was beginning to grow anxious. What is going on? Yoshi is never out this long. I thought. I would have gotten something to entertain myself with while I wait, but something felt different as compared to the other times Yoshi was in control.

I was trying to think of why Yoshi was vying for control so much when it happened. I was thrown against the wall behind me when Yoshi let out a sudden bust of sky flames.

I was disoriented and I couldn't think straight, but I knew that I had failed Tsuna when I saw Yoshi kneeling in front of me. "I should kill you right now for keeping me away from my fun for so long, but you might be of use so I won't." I could see the too wide smile on his face through my darkening vision.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was the crazed look in Yoshi's eyes.

~~~Tsuna's POV~~~

I could feel Yoshi's conscious fading to the back of my mind as he allowed me to take control once again. The first thing I registered was that I wasn't restrained anymore. I could my blood running cold and the fear of what I might see if I opened my eyes began to creep in.

I was reluctant in opening my eyes, but I knew that I had to find out what happened. I cracked my eyes open and immediately regretted it. I was propped up against the wall of a large room, but what really caught my attention was the bloody bodies surrounding me.

There were so many that I couldn't count how many bodies there were, not that I tried. I could see that most appeared to have been tortured to death, while some were given a swift and painful death.

I would have thrown up, but I was used to waking up to this kind of scene. Although, Yoshi killed more people this time as compared to some of the other times. That's probably because I didn't allow him to kill anyone for five years and wanted to make up for any lost time. I thought as I attempted to stand.

Once I was on my feet, I quickly made my way to the room's exit. I opened the double doors and stepped out only to find myself in a long corridor. I felt a map out the building being pushed to the front of my mind by Yoshi.

I mentally studied the map before swiftly making my way to the exit. I finally made it to the doors out of here after what felt like an eternity. I pushed open the doors to see a pitch black night sky and a large forest.

I began walking down the long paved path that was most likely used for cars. As I was walking, I checked my pockets in order to see what I had with me.

The only thing I found was my nearly dead cellphone and my now empty wallet. I turned on my phone only to see that three days had passed since Yoshi took control. I shook my head in order to get my thought back on track.

I immediately went to contacts and began to call Kyoya-kun. The phone only rang twice before he picked up. "Where are you?" I wasn't able to even open my mouth to say anything before Kyoya-kun practically growled this out.

I replied with, "I don't know. I just woke up in a mansion full of dead bodies and I'm now walking through the surrounding forest." There was a pause before Kyoya-san said, "keep walking for a few more miles, before staying put out of sight. I will track you down on your phone." "Okay, but hurry, my phone only has ten percent left." After I said this, we exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. I shut off my phone and stuffed it in my pocket. I sighed and continued walking.

* * *

When I decided that I had gone far enough, I moved to the side of the road and hid in a hidden hole beneath a tree. I had my knees pulled up to my chest and sighed as I rested my head on them while trying to not sob. Why does Yoshi have to be so bloodthirsty?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 ** _Italics/Bold=Flashback_**

"Normal"=Talking

* * *

~~~Tsuna's POV~~~

I was drawing designs in the dirt when I heard a car approaching from my left. I dropped the stick and moved further back into my hiding hole. I expected the car to just continue past, but it stopped right in front of the tree I was hiding in.

I stiffened when I heard two car doors opening and closing. The shaking soon started, thinking that I was going to be found.

Although, as soon as I heard the voices of the two people, I gasped and nearly started sobbing from relief. "Herbivore!" "Tsuna-San!" I recognized the two voices as Kyoya and Kusakabe. "I thought you said he was at this location." I heard Kyoya growl.

I started moving from my hiding spot when I heard Kusakabe say, "This is where the last GPS ping on his phone was." I began moving around the tree in a slightly rushed manner so that Kyoya wouldn't attempt to murder Kusakabe.

When I saw Kyoya, I broke into a run while yelling his name. His head snapped in my direction as soon as he heard me. I threw my arms around his shoulders and pushed my face into his chest as I began sobbing. The arms that wrapped around my waist caused me to relax even more.

I stayed like that for a few minutes before the tears finally began to slow down. When I completely stopped crying, Kyoya pulled away enough to look me in the eyes and said, "What happened?" I flinched when he said this even though he said it softly and soothingly.

I hesitated before responded with, "He went on a murder spree. There were at least thirty bodies at the mansion I was just in." Kyoya seemed troubled by this.

I would have asked what we should do now, but the exhaustion that I had been ignoring thus far suddenly came back with a vengeance. It must've been obvious that I was about to fall asleep on the spot since Kyoya suddenly picked me up bridal style and moved to the side of the car.

I would have squeaked and blushed had this been a normal situation, but instead I allowed myself to be picked up and placed in the car's backseat. As soon as my head hit the back of the chair, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~Kyoya POV~~~

I put the seat belt on Tsuna before shutting the door. I then moved to the passenger side door, opened it and got in.

Kusakabe got in the car a minute later and started it up, before doing a u-turn and driving back to Namimori. I took out my phone and held it up to my ear, after going to contacts and pressing on the baby's name.

I waited for him to pick up, but when he did, I didn't get the chance to say anything before he demanded to know if I had found Tsuna.

When I answered with an affirmative, he demanded our location. I just replied with, "we will be in Namimori soon. You can see him then." I hung up immediately after and turned off my phone.

I looked in the rear view mirror in order to see Tsuna's peaceful face. I finally relaxed after I saw that he wasn't having any nightmares like he used to and settled in for a nap to pass the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Italics=thoughts

Italics/Bold=Flashback

"Normal"=Talking

~~~Tsuna's POV~~~

I was not awoken by the car stopping nor was I woken by the engine being killed. I was not awoken by the doors closing and I definitely wasn't woken by the warm, gentle arms that were now cradling me.

It was the small feet that I could now feel on my stomach and the tiny hand brushing my hair out of my face that woke me.

As soon as my eyes opened, I was met with the sight of Reborn standing on my stomach. He seemed both worried and emotionally hurt and I could tell that I was the cause of both.

I felt an unfathomable amount of guilt rake through my body. I looked to the side since I couldn't stand to see that betrayed face.

I started to wish for the ground to open up and swallow me whole since I knew the one secret that I didn't want anyone to know had finally come out and the consequences were going to be catastrophic. "Why didn't you tell us that you had Dissociative Personality Disorder?" There it was, the question that would be my downfall and might just cause me to lose almost everything.

I knew that I needed to respond, but I was worried that my answer would just upset him even more.

Although, considering how Reborn's face was darkening more and more with rage by the second, I decided that it was probably in my best interest to respond. "I-I didn't want you and the others to hate me for what my other half has down." I replied.

I could tell he wanted me to look at him, but I didn't want to see the hate that would inevitably be there. The unshed tears gathering in the corners of my eyes had yet to fall and the longer Reborn stayed silent, the stronger the urge to cry got.

I was about to give up and just let the tears flow, when I felt a small hand lightly hit my forehead. "We wouldn't have hated you for something that you can't control." I swiftly looked up when I heard this and saw the gentle smile on his chubby face.

I was stunned that he didn't hate me. It was almost too much to handle. Before I could say anything else, I was placed down on a bed and only now do I notice that I was in my room.

I looked around and noticed that none of my guardians were in the room, but before I could ask where they were, Reborn said, "Sleep for now. We can deal with the explanations in the morning." I only nodding since I was still so tired. I looked to Kyoya before saying, "thank you." I closed my eyes soon after and fell into a peaceful sleep filled with, instead of the dreadful rejection I was used, this new unimaginable acceptance.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

* * *

~~~Tsuna's POV~~~

When I awoke, I could hear soft murmuring and I could feel a hand running through my hair. The hand was so soothing that I almost fell back asleep if not for the gentle voice telling me to wake up. I reluctantly opened my eyes, but I was forced to close them a second later due to the bright light of the room. "Can you please turn off the lights?" I asked in a slightly groggy voice.

I heard someone scurry to the other side of the room, before the bright light that I could see even behind my eyelids finally dimed to a bearable level. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see most of my guardians' faces crowding around me.

The hand that had been in my hair had disappeared as soon as I opened my eyes the first time and since I could see Kyoya retreating to the other side of the room, I can guess that the hand belonged to him.

I turned my attention back to my guardians, but before I could say anything Hayato asked, "Are you okay, Tenth? Do you need anything?" He seemed almost frantic with worry, so I quickly reassured him that I was fine and that I didn't need anything, before sitting up. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

They seemed hesitant to voice their reason. "The herbivores are here for answers." Kyoya shot me a look that told me exactly what he meant by answers.

I resignedly sighed and patiently waited for them to bombard me with questions. I was shocked when after five minutes, they still hadn't asked anything. I would have at least expected for Mukuro to ruthlessly ask whatever he wanted.

I was beginning to get a little impatient when the first inquiry was finally asked. "We did not receive the full story since Hibari said that it would be explained when you returned, so explain the situation to us." Reborn demanded and I couldn't help, but sweat drop at the obvious order.

I saw his hand twitch when I didn't immediately reply, so I hurried to start the story, "W-well, I have, what is known as, Dissociative Identity Disorder. It means that I have multiple personalities." I could see the realization dawning on a few of their faces, although, a few of them still looked confused. "I only have one other personality unlike other people who might have more." They seemed slightly less confused, but still fairly puzzled.

I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be able to explain this well enough. "It's similar to having two or more people put into the same body." I turned to Reborn when he started simplifying everything into an easier to comprehend sentence.

I sent him a grateful smile before looking to my guardians to see that they finally understood. I sighed, relieved that they might actually comprehend everything else that I have to tell them. "He goes by the name Yoshi and his personality is very different from mine." I began to tell them about him, but before I could continue, Takeshi decided that it was time to ask a question, "What do you mean, different?" "I mean that his personality is the opposite of mine. He is manipulative and uncaring, with a large amount of blood lust." After I said this, I could see the gears working in Reborn, Mukuro, and Hayato's minds.

A few minutes later, Reborn asked the question that I have been dreading the most, "He has killed people, hasn't he?" I flinched before nodding and responding with, "He has killed many people and while I was gone, he killed a lot more." I looked down at my loose hands, not wanting to see their reactions.

I felt someone sit down on my left side before they wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into their side. I looked up and I was unsurprised to find that Kyouya was next to me.

I smiled and leaned further into his side. "What caused this condition?" I looked up surprised to find Reborn standing on the small table in front of me, staring. When I processed the question, I froze up and looked away. My hands tightened into fists with my right hand gripping the fabric of my shirt over where my heart would be.

My breathing quickened as I remember the reason I was like this. I could feel the beginnings of a panic attack come over me.

I felt someone grip my left hand before it could become obvious. The reassuring squeeze helped me to calm down. When I looked up, I saw that Kyoya was looking at me with a worried frown, which made me flinch in quilt for worrying him.

Kyoya seemed to relax slightly when he saw that I had calmed down. When he looked at Reborn, he said, "I'm going to take the herbivore to his mother. When I get back, I will explain what happened to you." Once he finished, he stood up, pulling me with him and began to leave, without waiting for a reply.

I sighed in relief as soon as we left the room. "Thank you, Kyoya-San." I whispered. The only response I got was a tightening of his grip around my hand which he was still holding. We went down the stairs before heading into the kitchen, where my mom was cooking lunch.

~~~Kyoya's POV~~~

When we entered the kitchen, I immediately headed towards Tsuna's mother. She looked towards us as soon as we got within arms length of each other. "The herbivore wants to help you cook." I said before pulling Tsuna forward and releasing his hand.

I turned around in order to go back to the other herbivores. I could already hear the two, that I had just left, cooking together by the time I was out of the room.

I arrived back at Tsuna's room and immediately went to sit on the bed once again. "Tell us the story." I looked up to see the baby staring at me. I looked around to see that they were all staring at me attentively. I sighed, before opening my mouth to begin the long story, "-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

By the way, I just want to give you all fair warning that there is talk of attempted suicide. Also, I apologize if Kyoya seems too OOC.

~~~Kyoya's POV~~~

"When the herbivore was seven years old, he was kidnapped by slavers." I heard gasps from nearly every other guardian in the room. "He spent four months being 'groomed', as they call it, before he was sold to a group that was forcing children to fight each other to the death. He was stuck there for a year and a half before he was rescued during a police raid." I could see that a few of them were crying, while others were just trying wrap their minds around everything I had just told them.

I don't blame them since I would be shocked too if I heard that the biggest pacifist I knew was once forced into participating in a fighting ring.

Although, I was slightly curious about how they would take the rest of the news I have for them since this is only the tip of the iceberg. "When he returned home, he had already developed Dissociative Identity Disorder in order to coup. Although, Yoshi only knew the fighting and the killing, so he quickly took to killing people in namimori whether they were an innocent civilian or not. This went on for a year, before the herbivore gave up on stopping Yoshi through normal means." The tension in the air after I said this could have been cut with a knife. "I found him when he was attempting his last ditch effort to stop Yoshi. He had been standing on the wrong side of a bridge railing and it was obvious what he was planning to do." The memories came rushing back to me as I remember how I barely got him to give up on his idea of committing suicide.

I also remember the look he had in his eyes that day. The look of someone who had given up on life. I shudder before continuing the story, "I eventually persuaded him to get away from the ledge with the promise that I would find another way to stop Yoshi." I stared at my hands for a few minutes before looking up in order to gauge their reactions.

A few of them seemed to be calmly processing this while the others looked about ready burst into tears or run downstairs to give Tsuna a hug. "I would like to speak with Yoshi the next time he appears." I look at Reborn who is staring back at me with a serious and stern expression on his face.

I nodded and I was about to get up in order to go check on Tsuna, when I heard a thump outside the door.

~~~Tsuna's POV~~~

I had just finished helping mom make lunch when I looked to the clock to see that a half hour had passed since Kyoya had brought me downstairs. _They should be done with their discussion by now._ I thought as I began to head up the stairs to check on everyone.

I was reaching for the doorknob when I heard, "I would like to speak with Yoshi the next time he appears." I felt a sudden pain lance through my head causing me gasp and drop to my knees. I could feel my consciousness fading and I immediately recognized the signs of Yoshi awakening.

I attempted reaching for the doorknob, but my vision went completely black before I could even brush it. I felt my body tip to the side and hit the ground before Yoshi completely pushed my consciousness back so that he could take the reins.

~~~Yoshi's POV~~~

I pushed myself into a sitting position, then I used the wall to help me stand up. I moved in front of the door leading to our room. I let a smirk grace my face before lifting my foot and using it to slam the door open. I walked in to see the surprised faces of Tsuna's friends and tutor.

My smirk widened and I opened my mouth to say, "Why wait? I'm right here!" I started laughing like a maniac when I saw them tense up and pull out their weapons. _This is going to be so much fun!_


End file.
